1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway hopper cars of the side-dump type including an improved locking and latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art disclosing locking mechanism for side opening door arrangements for hopper cars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,430,517, Nov. 11, 1947; 2,546,897, Mar. 27, 1951; 2,891,816, June 23, 1959; 3,868,913, Mar. 4, 1975; and 3,931,768, Jan. 13, 1976. The present invention is an improvement over the above patented designs in that it provides for a more improved reliable and efficient locking mechanism for door arrangements which are opened and closed by ground supported camming means.